


Family Expansion

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Babies, Carlos is Human, Carlos is Neurodivergent (Welcome to Night Vale), Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is Not Subtle, Cecil is HIV+, Cecil is Intersex, Cecil is a Dork, Children, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Eldritch Abomination OC, Family, Family Drama, Family Planning, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, OC is Intersex, Other, Polyamory, Sex Work is a Career in Night Vale, Surrogacy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: Cecil's on-air grievances on Introduce Your Child to the Void Night, lead to Carlos considering surrogacy.





	1. Chapter 1: The Lab  - On Air-Grievances

Cecil's voice floats into the air from the radio into the lab. {{Tonight is the Annual Introduce Your Child to the Void Ceremony. Be prepared for primal screams and abject terror. But also the reassurance that we can face these horrors together.}} Cecil sighs and a wave of wistfulness settles over the Listeners. {{I wish Carlos and I had a child to bring to the event. Listeners, when is the best time to suggest to your perfectly imperfect husband that you're ready to take the next step forward in your shared life together?}}

Louisa snickers, "The Voice sounds like a desperate spinster who needs a baby in them. You really need to be proactive again Carlos." 

Carlos throws a sidelong glance at Robin, his newest intern, as Cecil throws the radio to the Weather. From both their internship files and the discussion he overheard between them and Nils, he knows they're eldritch and intersex like Cecil (though their gender identity is genderweird instead of binary like Cec and the other eldritch Night Vale residents he knew previously) and that they have a side hustle as a cam model and a surrogate, which is apparently less of a sin in Night Vale despite the amount of paperwork for romantic and sexual acts. 

Once Cecil resumes speaking, he turns to Nils, "Nils, I'm calling it a day early. You're in charge for the rest of the day. You can use the company card for tonight's dinner. You know where it is. Lock up, turn in last week's reports to the SSP, submit the processing application to forward last month's reports to UWII, and you're in charge of dinner tomorrow. Cecil might stop by tomorrow too, but I'll confirm that with him tonight and let you know at our morning meeting." 

Nils nods, "Sure thing Boss. Have a good surprise date night and fill out the paperwork for it on your way home. I gave you the auto dictation recorder for your anniversary for that purpose not your science notes. I don't mean to be forward but you really should have that baby discussion ASAP. You know after your time in the Desert Otherworld that that window is getting real small for you." 

"I should tell him, shouldn't I?" 

"That's your choice Carlos, but I do think it would clear up a lot if you explained the time difference you experienced compared to the one we did. He still thinks it was a year." 

"Yeah. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2 - Palmer Household: Surprise Date Night & Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has a frank discussion with The Faceless Old Woman as he prepares for the Surprise Date Night, Carlos deals with Cecil, they have a serious discussion, then they have some fun that fades to black.

Carlos pulls out a pot and a frying pan and proceeds to toss ingredients onto the counter from the fridge and pantry. 

The Faceless Old Woman wanders in. "Oh is tonight a surprise date night, Carlos?" 

"Yeah. You heard what he said on-air; the whole town did. It's also a serious discussion night. What do you want in exchange for giving us some privacy tonight?" 

"A glass of Cecil's good wine and the family of moths in the guest room closet." 

"You can have the moths with the caveat that they end up in someone else's home. With the ideal outcome of this discussion in mind, Cecil and I can't afford to pay for retailoring our favorite outfits again. That ate into our savings for a family car last month and we'll need that soon if this family planning discussion goes well." 

"Oh so you've been thinking about this as much as he has?" 

"Yeah. Possibly more than he has. You know how I've been submitting paperwork because Cecil has outdated personal information about me? I need to put the truth out to him if he's really committed to this idea of a baby because there's way less time than Cecil thinks there is." 

He goes into the liquor cabinet. "Ffft. This is why I do the grocery shopping whenever possible. He restocks the bar but not much of anything else. At least I'm good at cooking with leftovers and random bits. Which one of these is the good wine and which one pairs well with empanadas and Mexican rice?" 

Faceless Old Woman shrugs, "Cecil doesn't eat when he's concerned or obsessive about something. The whole town has known that since he was a teenager. I have a feeling that's why Earl and Abby were so happy when you both got married. You might forget other things, but you rarely forget to eat. As to the wines, the silver label is the good one and I'd suggest the green label with dinner, but you should have Cecil's appraisal in case I'm totally off. He should be home in about 10 minutes. Pink just got radioed that he's speeding home but it didn't sound like an emergency." 

"I learned multiple times the hard way at the University that when I don't eat, I collapse. Biologically humans can't go for too long without food, even less without water." He pours some of the good wine into a glass and then puts it away and pulls out the bottle of the suggested wine and sets it on the bar counter with two empty glasses for Cecil's appraisal. 

"Nils probably tipped him off that I was coming home early. I think she has a perfectly legal wiretap on the dictation recorder she gave me as an anniversary present. It's within bounds since I made her second-in-command." 

The Faceless Old Woman takes her glass, "I'll go take those moths then get out of your hair. Maybe I'll go keep Roger company since Earl's working the dinner shift." 

Carlos nods, "Thanks." 

He puts the rice, water, corn, pepper and seasonings into the pot and starts chopping ingredients for the empanadas. 

He hears the door open and the wave of longing settles into the house. He takes a breath in of the onions he's chopping to center himself and calls, "I'm in the kitchen, my honey-voiced honey. I'm making empanadas and Mexican rice. I really can't leave the stove safely." 

"Carlos?" The one word is nearly laced with the wistfulness Cec is giving off in waves.

Carlos shakes his head and interrupts the one gift Cecil has that can make him do well nearly anything, "Cec, I heard the show. You don't have to persuade me. I want a child too, but that brings up something very important I need to discuss with you about that year in the Desert Otherworld. But let's finish cooking and eat then we can talk and snuggle. Faceless Old Woman suggested the wine I put on the counter before she left to go check on Roger until Earl gets home from work. I want your opinion, though." 

"If you want to be able to talk still, I think we're better off with smaller glasses and the good wine." He exchanges both, eyeing the bottle of good wine, "Did the Faceless Old Woman ask for a glass in exchange for vacating so we can have a quiet date night?" 

"Yeah and the moths in the guest room closet. I told her she could have the moths if she moved them to another residence because we really need to save for a family car." 

"Yeah. Is there anything I can help with?" 

"You're in charge of dessert and coffee." 

They finish cooking and have dinner. Afterwards, they go up to their room. Cecil hums as he settles against Carlos, "You said you had something important to discuss about the year you were in the desert?" 

"Cecil, it wasn't a year for me over there. I was in the Desert for ten years. You are 10 years out of date with my personal information. So, if we want a baby, time is limited." 

"Oh," Cecil grins as he touches the patches of gray at Carlos' s temples, "That explains why you have more gray now. I thought maybe it was science-stress. That is a thing, right?"

"Science isn't stressful, but the process sometimes is, so I guess you could say you're sort-of right."

"So, do you have any suggestions about how we should have a baby?" 

"We could adopt, but I was thinking you probably would prefer it if we had a surrogate. After all, I know how much you adore our niece and niecelet and I think I would like to get that experience of coparenting too. My newest intern actually moonlights as one and biologically they're very much like you." 

"Have you asked them?" 

"No." 

"Can I meet them?" 

"Yeah. Can you come to dinner at the lab tomorrow? Nils is cooking. I believe you're due for another science update from my team, anyway. We can kill two birds with one stone. I'll set out lab clothes for you before I leave in the morning." 

"Okay, I'll end the show early and bring the mobile broadcasting gear. You can assure the team that I won't be recording live. I intend to summarize your findings. You all ramble and while I would love to do a Science Special, Station Management prefers Town News."

Carlos grins and kisses Cecil. "I love you." 

Cecil smirks, "I love you more." 

Carlos chuckles, "I can tell." He palms Cecil through his pants. 

Cecil sighs, "Tease."

"And you aren't, my honey-voiced honey? You're the one who was fully intending to persuade me that we need a baby in the house. Louisa snarked that you 'sounded like a desperate spinster who needed a baby in them' when you said that on-air."

Cecil sighs, "I wish it were that easy, but you know as well as I do that's not a safe option. It wouldn't be fair to a child, even if the chance is miniscule that they'd contract HIV from me. And can you really blame me for wanting to use my gift when you're generally so skittish about commitment?"

"Yeah, thus considering surrogacy and I suppose not. Just like I can't blame you for telling the whole town how you feel. So, how do you want to play this now?"

Cecil grins, "I'm going to show you how much I appreciate this by riding you until you beg."

Carlos moans, "Then hurry because I'm close just from your lovely voice."

"Your wish is my command." Cecil grins, reaching for the condoms on the bedside table.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lab - Initial Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos's Team's Morning Meeting and then Cecil's Arrival and a family planning discussion with Robin.

At the morning meeting, Carlos grins, "Cecil is coming tonight to get updates on everyone's projects. Don't worry, he's not recording live. He said he intends to summarize. And then he's staying for dinner. I hope everyone can stay."

Robin glances at Nils, "Nils, how late is dinner? I have a date tonight at 8:30."

Nils hums, "Cecil will end the show early. He'll get here by 5. I'll do my report first then head upstairs to finish dinner. It's already cooking. I threw together that slow cooker random bits crustless casserole Cecil really liked last year. If someone else can volunteer to go pick up dessert, wine, and good after-dinner coffee either right after their report or during lunch break today, dinner should be on the table by by 6:30 and dessert should be done by 7:30, you live a block away, so you'll have plenty of time to gussy up, Robin." 

Mark grins, "Rochelle, Louisa and I will go get more wine and some Nepenthe since I noticed we're out, on our lunch break. Dave and Stan, can you go pick up an invisible pie and coffee from the Moonlight All-Nite Diner after your reports? If Carlos calls now and uses the company card, we can put in the pickup order for 6 when they reopen for dinner pickups."

"Yeah we can do that!"

Carlos nods, "Okay. I'll call that in as soon as we end this meeting. Oh, and Robin when Dave and Stan go out for the dessert and everyone else goes to get ready for dinner, my husband and I would like a word with you privately."

"Uh sure Carlos."

At 5, Cecil arrives dressed in the lab gear Carlos set out for him (a lab coat with a bipolar cat patch, bright fuschia goggles, purple latex-free gloves and a pair of nonslip black work shoes). Nils talks about her project first, then excuses herself to finish dinner. Then Dave and Stan go next and excuse themselves to go pick up dessert. The rest of the team continue one-by-one, Carlos second-to-last, then Robin. 

After the rest of the team heads out, Robin pulls a chair to the ideation table. "Carlos said you both wanted a word?"

Cecil grins, "Carlos tells me you moonlight as a surrogate."

"I do. Also as a cam model. I actually have a date tonight so I may leave dessert a little early. I hope you don't mind much. Carlos sprung you as a guest a little later than I expected and the client had today booked a month earlier. And it's very rude to cancel on a paying customer with this short notice."

Cecil grins, "I'm glad you have jobs you enjoy."

"Thanks."

"Is your paperwork up to date?"

"Yes, would you like to see my PIN pad?"

"Yes, I would but not for the reason you'd expect. We were wondering if you'd like to be our surrogate. We'd love to have a kid, but I can't give birth, since I'm HIV+ and would prefer not to pass that risk along to our offspring."

Robin looks at Carlos, "But... don't you?"

Carlos's face darkens, "I'm on preventatives. I made that choice at University when I figured out I was gay, so the risk for me is miniscule as long as Cecil's on his meds too, but we use other preventative measures too."

Robin nods, "Good. I actually need both your PIN pads for this. Trade?" 

The three trade PIN pads. Robin grins, "Looks good. I'll do it. But, Carlos, you know this means I'll need medical leave. You won't want me in the lab when I'm carrying."

Carlos nods, "Find your most promising replacement at NVCC and then bring them to me. I'll be paying them for replacing you AND you for the surrogacy, so this will not be unpaid leave."

Robin grins, "Carlos, let me give you my modeling card. You should let me know what you think I should be after you look at the portfolio. My contact information's on there, too. Website's mobile friendly if you want to peek now." They hand a card to Carlos and another to Cecil. "I have both parts functional and I'm flexible. However, you do know that i'll want you in me if you want me to be a surrogate."

Carlos shrugs, "If I need to be drugged, Cec knows what works for me. But, we'll cross that bridge if we need to."

Robin nods, "Cecil, do you have the surrogacy forms started? I need you to fill them out, not Carlos because you'd be the person who would have been carrying, right?"

Cecil nods, "Yeah to both things. I love you so much Carlos, and thanks Robin." 

Cecil pauses, "Carlos, you go wash up then head upstairs. I need to discuss the last bits of paperwork with Robin privately." 

"Okay, my honey-voiced honey. Robin, please bring him upstairs when you finish. We'll lock the lab later."

Cecil pulls out his phone and looks up Robin's website. "Ooh, is this your natural form?" He shows Robin the picture of them with their tentacles forming around them, shadows and color. 

Robin looks up, "Yeah."

Cecil grins, and lets his own natural form leak around his humanoid form. "Carlos has a tentacle kink as well as a danger kink. I would rather we NOT drug him if at all possible. I think if we play the scene right, the danger kink SHOULD work just as well as my persuasion does on him. Also... would you mind an audience?" 

Robin shakes their head, "Wouldn't be a cam model if that weren't the case. Why are you asking?"

Cecil's blush turns his cheeks slightly purple. "Honestly, this idea is partly at the instigation of a ummm... secondary partner. He's been ASKING me and Carlos when we're having kids for a while now since he already has a tween. I'd love to introduce you to him... He's actually said he'd pay part of the bill as... an anniversary present." 

"Ah, so you're a v-triad?" 

Cecil nods, "Yeah."

"How does Carlos feel about that?"  
"Carlos understands that sometimes I need more than he can give but he sees Earl more like hmm some variation of zucchini. He wouldn't mind if he lived with us, but he's not romantically or sexually attracted to him at this point in time. Though because Carlos is an outsider, they fight over the kitchen a lot, which is basically one of the main reasons he doesn't live with us. I'm pretty sure Carlos is somewhere on the demiromantic-demisexual spectrum and doesn't realize it yet. Or maybe never had the word for it."

Robin nods, "I was wondering about that and I think you're right. He definitely has some grey-A traits and a tendency toward the queerplatonic for most folx, though everyone can tell he definitely loves you."

They fill out the sections of the paperwork they need to. "By the way, can I put this on my website and resume after the baby is born? It's not everyday a surrogate can say they carried a child for the hottest celebrity couple in Night Vale."

"Certainly. I'll even write a testimonial if you would like. We might even be able to persuade Carlos to put in a quote, but we'll wait until after the fact to discuss that side of the contract. Carlos and I will contact you in the next couple weeks once the paperwork is filed." 

Robin signs the last sheet. "Doublecheck that I signed everything on my end, then lean out that window with the succulent to get it notarized. Tarin is our SSP officer here at the lab. He loves the big shrub out that window."

Cecil does and nods. When he has the forms back in hand, he turns to Robin. "Lead the way?"

Robin nods, leading the way to the stairs to the apartment over the lab.


End file.
